International Academy
by Sakura Aidou
Summary: There are 6 language buildings. And Kaionso Usaki is the president of the Japanese building while Arisu is the Student Body Representative. In their junior year they take a trip to Saotome Gakuen for half a year. Arisu's crush on Reiji Kotobuki becomes more prominant.
1. Prologue

International Academy is a school where six different languages are taught together. One girl, Usaki Kaionso, was starting her first year at the academy. She was placed in the Japanese dorm because she speaks fluent Japanese, and also because of her good grades she became the treasurer on the Japanese student council. Usaki was a shy girl because of what happened in her past. So being on the student council was not to thrilling to her at first, but it got better when the president of the Japanese student council, Mikumi Saiko, took her under her wing.

The first year went by pretty fast and Usaki became more open. Mikumi and Usaki became really good friends.

As Usaki's second year started, she started to grow sad knowing that it would be the last year that she would get to spend time with Mikumi. Mikumi assured that Usaki would still get to see her after she graduates. Mikumi was president again and Usaki got bumped up to secretary.

The year quickly went by and Usaki changed into a new person when she had to say good bye to Mikumi.

And this is where the story begins, at the beginning of Usaki's junior year at International Academy.


	2. Language Buildings and Language Reps

**Language Buildings and Language Representatives **

**(Japanese and French only)**

Japanese

French

British/English

Chinese

German

Spanish

French Student Council

President: Nathalie ENEMY

Vice-President: Genevieve

Friend: Madeline

Japanese Student Council

President: Kaionso Usaki (Kai-chan)

Vice-President: Yukiko Fujimori (Yuki-chan)

Student Representative: Arisu (Alice) Fujioka (Ari-chan)

Secretary/Treasurer: Mokoto Nijikawa


	3. International Academy Introduction

**This is actually a friend's work. Please let me know what you think. Arisu will be coming in in a few chapters. Not sure what chapter yet. I hope you will like this story.**

"Father I'm sure I made president of the Japanese Student Council," a boy said proudly.

Usaki walked up to the bulletin board with the room assignments and sees that she's in the presidents' dorm and then slowly walks away and waits nearby to see the reaction of the boy.

"WHAT?!" The boy screamed. "I'm the secretary." The boys' father glares at him.

"You didn't even get vice-president. You're a disappointment."

A girl walks over to check the board.

"Hello Fujimori-san," the boy said politely. "It's nice you got vice-president. You should have been president not that lazy, quiet girl Usaki."

Fujimori whipped her head to the boy. "How dare you say something like that Nijikawa-san? You can't judge people you don't know and I'm sure she will make a much better president than you," she yelled. Fujimori took some time to relax.

Usaki walks back over to join them and looks at Nijikawa. "I'm not as quiet as you think I am, and yes I'm lazy but I will do my best as the president."

Nijikawa had a snotty expression. "I'm not sure how a stupid girl like you got to be president. Did they even look at your grades? Unbelievable."

"You can think what you want about me, but let me clarify one thing." Usaki looked at Nijikawa's confused face. "I have bad grades because I chose not to do my homework and I get A's on all my tests. I'm not stupid I'm just lazy."

Nijikawa turned and walked away with his father like a stuck up kid.

"I'm sure that he will get better throughout the year," Fujimori stated placing her hand on Usaki's shoulder.

"Yeah I'm sure of it. By the way I'm going to call you Yuki-chan."

"Yuki-chan?" Fujimori asked cocking her head in a confused manner.

"Well aren't president and vice-president supposed to be good friends? And being good friends means nicknames. You can call me Kai-chan."

"They don't have to be good friends, but I do agree that it is a good idea. But you're the only one that will ever call me Yuki-chan."

Usaki nods.


	4. Best Friend is a Gamer

Later that night while finishing cleaning up her room and putting things away Nijikawa comes in.

"Usaki you may have gotten president this year, but I'm going to work even harder so that I will be president next year." Without another word he storms out of the room.

Shortly after Nijikawa left Fujimori walks in. "Kai, I have the schedule for our student council meetings and for the school ones as well. Also I need to know if you're to run for the school wide president."

Usaki smiled at the fact that even on the first day Fujimori is getting down to business. "That's good. I'm glad that you're my vice-president, you're the best. I'm not sure if I should and you will be with me all the way then I will."

"Then I will start working on a campaign now."

Usaki nods her head and gets back to cleaning her room. Fujimori walks out like she's on a mission to make the best campaign and win the president spot in the school wide council.

An hour later Fujimori walks back into Usaki's room to see her on her bed playing games on her phone. "I was thinking if we're going to be friends we should sit down and get to know each other."

Fujimori smiled. "I never really had a best friend, so I would like to take this opportunity to get to know a best friend. If I'm going to have a best friend I want that best friend to be you."

Usaki smiles back and goes back to her videogame. Fujimori left the room smiling and happy with herself.

Usaki's stomach started to rumble. She hadn't eaten for a whole 30 minutes. Usaki simply got up to go to the kitchen. On the way to the kitchen she passed the Japanese student rep's room, a person was there that she didn't recognize. Usaki's curiosity got to her so she poked her head into the room to look around. The girl was sitting on the floor unpacking a box of notebooks. The girl looked up and noticed Usaki.

"Hi?" The girl said in a questioning manner.

"Hi!" Usaki said excitedly then left the room heading for the kitchen.


	5. Student Council Meeting

It was no longer Saturday, but Sunday at 7 in the morning. The first school wide student council meeting was today.

Most of the student council members were in the room besides the student rep from the Japanese department. The girl had answered her phone and was talking loudly outside the room with excitement. The Japanese students could understand her but the other students just heard gibberish. The girl walked into the room blushing and excited.

Usaki giggled at the girl's cuteness then motioned to start the meeting as the girl sat down.

The French president, Nathalie, glared at the Japanese group.

"You shouldn't let your council take phone calls when our meeting is about to start… Kaionso."

Like Usaki, Nathalie had also been in the student council since freshman year and this year also became president. The two have had a rivalry since they first met.

"I'll make sure that it won't happen again… Nathalie."

Usaki and Nathalie were having a stare down until the English president spoke up to start the meeting.

The meeting went on for an hour and a half and in the end there were two student council running for the school wide president and vice president. The Japanese and the French. There was going to be a campaign and a vote where all the students in the school could participate in.

The Japanese student rep was about to step out of the room when Usaki called out to her.

"Hey, Fujioka-san. You shouldn't take calls when a meeting is about to start, but it was super cute the way you reacted to whoever you were talking to. That's why I let it go."

Fujioka stood there with her mouth open before speaking to Usaki.

"How do you know my name?" She asked in shock.

"Well, I have a list of the student council members and I know the other two and I saw you in your room, so I used the process of elimination."

Fujioka's shocked face went away. "That makes sense."

Usaki wrapped her arm around Fujioka's shoulders, Fujioka tried to shy away but Usaki was too persistent.

"I think you're going to fit in just fine with us," Usaki said pulling her closer.

While walking back to the dorms they ran into Nijikawa.

"Way to take charge Usaki, and you, you should know when not to take phone calls," Nijikawa shouted at them.

"That's Usaki-san to you, and don't be snooty Mr. Treasurer." Usaki pulled Fujioka along to get away from Nijikawa.

Fujioka stopped and picked up Usaki's hand and took it off her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I really should be going now. I have things to do."

Usaki watched her walk away in a hurry then went to the dorms to meet up with Fujimori.


	6. Campaign Planning

Usaki and Fujimori sat down in Usaki's room to discuss the campaign.

"I don't want to do a campaign, it makes people seem desperate for votes, but Nathalie will make it so people don't like her by being pushy," Usaki exclaimed.

"You have a good point and I agree with your idea," Fujimori said in a sophisticated way. Fujimori took her campaign notes, crumpled them up, and threw it in the trash.

At that point Usaki remembered how hard Fujimori had been working on those notes. Usaki walked to the trash and picked up the notes.

"Maybe we can use some of your ideas." Not looking at the paper and handing it back to Fujimori.

"What's changing your mind?" Fujimori had an idea of what Usaki was thinking because of the kindness she has always shown.

Usaki scratched her head and shrugged. "It's nothing really. I mean if we don't do anything people will think that we don't care and don't want the position."

Fujimori smiled, she could tell Usaki was hiding the true meaning of wanting to do a campaign. "Whatever you want I will do," Fujimori said with a smile. Fujimori stood up and walked out of the room, but before she could Usaki grabbed her.

"Yuki-chan…. What's for dinner?" Usaki was holding her tummy and had a hungry look on her face.

Fujimori giggled. "I believe the Japanese special is Ramen."

After saying 'Ramen' Usaki ran out of the door. Fujimori gracefully followed her out the door.


	7. STARISH

Usaki was racing down the hallways to get to the cafeteria. She didn't notice Fujioka dancing and listening to music (also not paying attention to her surroundings). As someone would expect Usaki ran into Fujioka, and they both fell on their butts. When falling Fujioka's headphones fell off and the music was playing for both to hear.

Usaki no longer seemed in a rush. She helped Fujioka up. "You like STARISH…." Usaki asked curiously.

Fujioka was concerned about Usaki's reaction to a group of hot guys singing. Usaki loves anything cute. "Yeah, I like how their voices blend together."

Usaki nodded her head, picked up Fujioka's stuff, handed it to her, and calmly walked away.

Fujioka continued to stand there confused.

Fujimori was walking down the hallway a bit behind Usaki (mainly because Usaki was running) and noticed Fujioka.

"Fujioka is something wrong?"

"Doesn't Usaki like everything cute?" Fujioka asked still looking in the direction Usaki ran in.

"Yes? Why?" Fujimori asked turning her head in the same direction Fujioka was looking in.

"It's nothing." Fujioka put back on her headphones, and took off running to her dorm.

_Ring. Ring_

"Come on. Pick up," Fujioka whispered frantically.

"Hello my lost dove," a voice spoke through the phone.

"Ren I have a question!"

"Yes, my dove."

"Do you know if anyone in STARISH knows a girl named Usaki (last) Kaionso (first)?"

"Who doesn't know Usaki-sama!" Ren exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Fujioka questioned.

"Ari-chan, you lived in Japan your entire life, how could you not know who her?"

"I don't know, who is she?"

"Ari-chan?! She's a famous singer. She was a singer from the age of 5 to 13 before she disappeared. Everyone figured that she went to America, and by your question I'm guessing everyone was right."

"Really?! That means my sempai is awesome!"

"So she's your sempai, lucky! I've always wanted to meet her. Anyway why did you want to know if anyone of us knew her?"

"Well, today I was listening to your music, and she ran into me, and she noticed I was listening to STARISH…."

"Your point?"

"Hey you didn't let me finish, anyway she's always super hyper and loves cute and hot things, and everyone thinks that you guys are cute and hot, but she seemed kind of sad talking about it."

"Oh I see. Well, I will ask around and get back to you as soon as possible."

"Thanks so much!"

"No problem my lost dove. Bye."

The phone went silent, Fujioka put the phone down, and ran out of the room to find Usaki.

Fujioka ran into the cafeteria (the last place she knew Usaki was going). She glanced around the room to see Usaki sitting at a table with two big bowls of soy sauce ramen. Fujioka sped walked over to Usaki's side and sat down.

"Hi!" Fujioka said smiling (she was obviously help to something).

"Haw…?" Usaki mumbled while slurping ramen noodles.

"What'chya up to?" Fujioka asked leaning in closer to Usaki.

Usaki glanced at Fujioka with confused eyes. She finished slurping down the noodles already in her mouth, and prepared herself to speak. "I'm eating?" Usaki answered with a confused tone. "Um… May I ask what has gotten into you?"

"What do you mean?" Fujioka asked with a creepy smile.

"Well, I always try to talk to you, but in a way you are always trying to run away. Now you are acting like… well… me ." Usaki paused.

Fujioka's smile vanished. "Okay, here's the deal. Earlier you seemed sad when we talked about STARISH, and well they're cute and you love cute things."

"It's nothing really." Usaki turned back to her ramen again and began to slurp down noodles again.

"You can't just leave it at that. I'm curious!" Fujioka exclaimed.

Before speaking again, Usaki slurped down the rest of her noodles. "It's none of your concern," Usaki explained in a calm voice while picking up the two empty bowls and got up to leave.

"Please tell me!" Fujioka begged.

Usaki whipped her head to Fujioka. "NO!" Usaki yelled. "You need to know your place. This is none of your business so let it be." Usaki walked over to the dish drop off and slammed them down.

"What have I done?" Fujioka whispered to herself, sadly looking in Usaki's direction.


End file.
